Waltz In Wonderland
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Alternate Universe! Oz Vessalius has just turned 14, Nunnally vi Britannia attended. Together they danced, but from the moment their hands met they've been slowly dragged to the darker memories Oz wasn't aware of and deeper and deeper into the Abyss.


Waltz In Wonderland

Pairing: Oz/Nunnally & Gil/Nunnally

AN: Yeah! My First Three-shot! Happy New Year! Yeah 2013! And in 20 days I'll finally be 17! Yes I know the Pairing is Odd, but it couldnt be More right!

* * *

December 26th XXXX Britannian Manor

* * *

Within a Grand Mansion, a violet eyed young girl of Fourteen was in a frantic search. She was Nunnally Vi Britannia, the youngest of the house of Britannia. The Grandfather clock struck One hour past noon. Euphiemia, her elder sister's cat Arthur ran past her chasing it's frightened snack. She fell back avoiding them.

"Nunnally, It's time to go." Her elder brother Lelouch called. Nunnally looked worried. "I'm sorry Big Brother. I'll be right there." She answered. She made a quick trip to her room once more. She searched her desk and bed post. She sighed nearly giving up. She looked under her blanket and pillow, and out it fell from her pillow sheet. Her precious locket. She help it to her chest. And exited her room, heading for the carriage below. The Sandy blonde was helped into the carrage by Lelouch, he smiled at her. "What kept you?" She smiled nervously, she showed him her locket. "I didn't want to leave it behind." She confessed. "Oh?" He chuckled. Euphiemia stepped to him, latched onto her Ravenette brother.

"Oh. Don't tease her Lulu." He gave an affronted look to the young pinknette. "How can you say that, and call me that?" She giggled at him. Nunnally smiled. "Well she could have added 'ko' to the end of it." Cornellia piped in. "And hey if she had i wouldnt mind trading attire for the evening." She wiggled an eyebrow at her odviously annoyed sibling. Well a were of events at his Academy he'd rather forget.

Lelouch sighed, closing the carrage door behind them. "Don't get into trouble!" He warned Cornellia, who sneered. "Whose the elder sibling here?" He ignored her.

"Don't Cause trouble!" He scolded Euphiemia. She pouted. "I don't cause trouble!" She definded.

He smiled at Nunnally. "Have fun." She nodded. "I promise!" Lelouch waved and watched as they road off.

* * *

A Lovely event was held this night, delicacies of all types, buffets worthy of kings, attires of high quality adorened, an orchestra of the great quality played, at the banquet held at the prestigious Vessalius Estate in honor of the young heirs' last birthday before his comings of age they year to follow.

Caught in converastions that adults usually were if not of their whelth or their fame, or their prices of clothing, and of their 'name'. Cornellia was dissapointed to find that even in a event such as this, adults still found way to expand social circles for personal gain. Looking to her blessfully unaware sisters, she couldn't help but sigh in gratiude for ther innocence.

All guests in the Manor gathered around as the ever flamboyant birthday boy appeared. "The Young Man of Honour Oz Vessalius!" A man called. The Handson green eyed blonde came out bowings and blowing kisses tword every girl he saw. Most chuckled seeing it as a trait that would not change, others not much caring for the boys mannerisms.

He spotted young Nunnally. He grabbed a rose from a nearby Vase. He held it to her. 'She's so~ Cute!' He gushed inwardly. "Would you Dance with this Lowly boy?" He asked on one knee. She chuckled, nodding. "I'd love to." He placed the flower be hind her ear as the music began. "May this Lowly boy learn your name?" He offered his hand. "I am Oz Vessalius! Thank you for attending."

"I'm Nunnally. Nunnally vi Britaninna, nice to meet you. Thank you for the invitations, and Happy Birthday!" She introduced took his hand. "Thank you." He bowed to her.

She felt something similar to a heart beat when there palms touched. It was far to strong to be his pulse. She ignored it. They danced together Oz lead her. She was nervous about her movements her face slightly flushed.

He gave her a charming smile. "Stop worrying just dance!" She squealed when he suddenly spent her around. She couldn't stop laughing when he pulled her close again. He brought his arms around her tightly. He couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldnt last. Something in the air just seemed off.

Just as that thought pasted a feeling like their hearts were beating outside there chests over came them. His eyes flashed red before they shut. Her eyes closed instantly. When they opened, they realized the ballroom was gone. They were in what looked like a playroom.

"Oh look we have visiter!"

* * *

To be continued in part 2...


End file.
